Black Hat Beginnings
A Holiday Farewell Soft and Wet The sea seemed to part as the massive Ice Breaker treaded through the blue waters, pushing wave after wave aside, it stopped for no one and slowed for nothing until it did. The ship had made contact with an island, treading over the earth and destroying much of the coastline before coming to a screeching halt, awaking the sleeping beauty from her slumber. Storming out of her captain's quarters, Sela had anger in her eyes. "WHAT WOKE ME UP!" She screamed, throwing her arms down and making her way over the deck and towards the bow of the ship, flustered to see what had happened... shockingly, she wasn't mad at her crew, but instead the island itself. "WHO put this in MY path! UGH!" She groaned, snapping her fingers and calling her crew by her side. "You know what to do boys, I'd hate to get my shoes dirty." It seemed that this was a regular routine and one by one, like a barrel of monkeys, the men who worked under her lowered themselves on the island and laid out on the ground like a human carpet, all the way into the nearest, and only town on the small pathetic excuse of an isle. Leaping from her vessel, she landed on the men, walking across them one by one, before slowly, but surely arriving. The denizens were shocked at what they saw, but the was one they recognized, not from experience, but rumor. "No it can't be!" "Is it her?" "The p-p-p-pirate princess!" They screamed and shrieked out of fear, a wicked grin on the young woman's face. The human carpet had now gathered behind her, reinforcing the innocents fears. "Well well, it's a good thing you know who I am. We can skip the introduction. Give your puny little island to me and no one gets hurt!" Both of her hands moved to her hips, her voice cute yet somehow ferocious, the people before her weak at the knees but brave enough to try and fight. They lifted their blades, their guns, but it was no use. With a snap of her fingers, her crew had wiped anyone who dared stand against them out, a militia was no match for a pirate crew. "Now that the rebellions been taken care of, I'm going to make it painfully clear for you all. This is a monarchy now so give all your riches to me! Kay?" Out of fear, they did as they were told. Obeying every greedy, pretentious order of the so-called "Pirate Princess" this continued and continued, going on and on day after day. Until months later. Now on his own, the young man sailed calmly through the seas. He had bought a small boat with the money he had earned with the Holiday Pirates through the years. In fact, he had earned quite the fortune, but he wasn’t traveling with his entire earnings. He had a special box hidden elsewhere with the rest. Right now, he only had what it was necessary for him. He wasn’t the best, but he was a capable navigator and cook, just enough so he can survive on his own. But he needed others, he needed a crew. Before becoming Pirate King, Roberts needed to find his father, and gather powerful allies along the way. He knew how difficult his goals were, sailing as the Holiday’s apprentice gave him much needed knowledge and experience of the world. More than strength, however he wanted to search for mates that he could trust and depend on with his life. There was one he had on his mind, that bounty hunter, Silver John he had met a few years ago. He would be a great fit. Beyond that, he felt excited, as he continued to sail, lying on the deck of his small ship, looking at the clouds as he wondered how his crew will be. After leaving Wano Country after his last meeting with Enkiru Dario, Roberts sailed for two days, finally arriving at an island his log pose pointed to. It was far from the limits of the Black Widow Pirates’s territory, where he had been these last weeks after his former crew became allied with them. It was an exciting visit too, having met the individual that crafted his saber, someone he’d also like to eventually invite on his ship. Docking his ship on a beautiful beach, Roberts picked his bag, holstered his sword on his sash, and began walking inland, his sandals leaving a trail on the sand. On the distance, Roberts noticed a massive ship. It looked extremely tough and greatly taken care off. Securing his hat, he smirked and continued walking. There was a town nearby, it was already noon, and the activity was at it’s full splendor. Markets and restaurants opened, citizens filling the streets, it was a nice feeling. It was still strange, being by himself, starting his own path, but something he looked forward to regardless. A habit he picked up from his former captain, Roberts was quickly called by the sounds of an interesting bar on the side of the streets. Even at such early hours, the bar was filled with people, with beautiful maids serving drinks to partying men. “Ah! This I like!” Roberts thought to himself, walking all the way to the bar, ordering some drinks. Being the new, young man in the area, he quickly got attention, from both men and women, something he didn’t hesitate to take advantage off, joining the party and chugging down jug after jug of liquor. “H-hey! This town does know how to party!” Roberts exclaimed as he stood atop a table. “Ooii! Everyone! Listen to me!” Roberts stumbled, dripping alcohol all around the floor and table. “I’ll pay ten rounds to whoever points me to the owner of that cool looking ship! T-The big one on the c-c-coast!” He let himself fall, landing on the arms of a beautiful maid, giggling and kissing her on her cheeks. “Zahaha! I’m serious! Ten rounds! Woohooo!” Roberts danced as he waved his bag of money around.” "You're a good man! Er, what's your name. Oh well! We haven't partied like this in well, since...! Hazuh" A man called out, toasting Robert for his generosity, speaking freely thanks to the booze. "Hip hip hooray!" A few girls called out from another table, their excitement fading as they saw a man in a bandana possessing The Sela Pirates jolly roger. He flashed a crooked toothless smile towards them as he raised his glass, their excitement fading but his just beginning. He recognized the man, who couldn't have? "Black Hat Roberts..." He mumbled underneath his drunken breath. Still dancing and celebrating for no reason, just for fun, Roberts pranced around the bar, saluting everyone he could, even though he met them about an hour ago. But that wouldn’t stop him. He was a man that lived every moment to its fullest, something that sometimes hid his more, complicated nature. Suddenly, he came across the newly arrived man. He did notice the man wasn’t there earlier, as he had been saluting and dancing with everyone prior. Drinking from his mug, as liquor once again spilled from the side of his mouth, Roberts slammed the jug in the nearby table, and walked to the man. “Y-you!” He pointed, struggling to walk in a straight line. “Y-You look like a m-man that...Buuuuurp!...oops!” Roberts looked back at the crowd as they all laughed at his intense burping. “Zahahahaha!” He laughed for a few seconds, before turning serious, or at least attempting to, and turning to the pirate once more. “Knows things, huh?” Continuing where his sentence had cut off, he wrapped his arm around the man, hushing everyone around so he could speak quietly. “That s-ship on the coast. N-not the l-lil’ one, cause’ that’s mine and afuashusha...” he turned away and giggled, before continuing. “That, Shhh! T-that huuuuuuuge ice b-breaker. I want it! W-Who’s the owner? Come on you KNOW, you know! Woohoo!” He began knocking on the man’s head as his arm continued wrapped around him. From all the rumors he had heard about the mighty black hat and his gallivants with the Holiday Pirates, he had never heard of his inebriated self. It went to prove that even the mightiest men lose to a gallon of alcohol. Wrapping his arm around the tall, bulky pirate, the bar grew silent. "Oh no" "H-h-he.." "Not curly!" They whispered amongst themselves, the atmosphere growing to be rather cold. The man stood up, being only a few inches shorter than Roberts, rearing his clenched fist back and attempting to punch into the mans stomach. "Captain Sela's. And don't you forget it." The man spat, a hefty chuckle coming from his mouth, washing down his words with a swig of beer. “Bleheegh!” Roberts spat his drink after being punched by the man. He reeled back and stumbled into a table. He looked around and started laughing again. “Zahahahaha! Sela eh?” It seemed that punch had knocked his senses back. “And where can I find her? I’m interested in that ship.” Roberts stood up, wiped his pants and grabbed two mugs, standing again near the man, awaiting his response, he gulped on his drink while offering him the other. The buff man just stared, taking his seat back at the bar and ignoring the man in front of him, sputtering on and on about some ship. Fancy to be exact. Either way, this situation wasn't in his hands anymore. News traveled fast on the island, with everyone eager to please their princess, there wasn't a single whisper that didn't get transferred right to Captain Sela's ears and this was no different. Having heard a knock on her door, it was one of her many crewmates, sent to deliver a message. "P-princess Sela!" He stuttered, fearing what might happen when he delivered the news. "The-there's a man in the bar! Askin' about your ship! Him and Curly got into a little brawl bu-but-" He tried to continue, but the look on her face told him not too. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!" She screamed, pulling a pistol from her belt and shooting him in the leg. "God your useless." She scoffed, crossing her arms and walking right past him. Sure many of her crewmates had been the victim of her temper tantrums, and truth be told she wasn't a great captain but they followed her none the less! It wasn't long before she arrived at the bar, of course, her loyal crewmates had carried her there! Walking could become such a pain, especially in cute boots. Sending one of her men froward, they knocked down the door for dramatic effects, revealing a beautiful young girl in frilly pirates garb with pink hair and pink eyes, her legs crossed as the men carrying her lifted effortlessly. "Now, who's this ugly little rat who snuck onto MY island and whats MY ship." Practically the entire bar at this point was terrified! Men hid under tables, women behind men, but no one was brave enough to respond or fight back, well not yet anyway. Roberts played close attention to the young woman being carried here like a queen. He looked around at the terrified citizens, and got close to one, putting his hand over his mouth as if he was about to whisper, however, his voice would still be loud and heard clearly. "Oi, what's ?with the chick? Does she have a disability or something and can't walk?" "Shhhh!" the scared man tried to shush him, though it was useless, as the entire bar heard him. Another drunk fellow suddenly came to a realization. "Oh! Wait, that black hat! Tanned skin...T-That's!" "OH!" Roberts exclaimed. "So you're the self proclaimed boss lady of this island? Ah, then..." Roberts lifted his mug up in the air. "The name's Roberts! Care to join me for a drink, dashing young lady?" He said with a grin from ear to ear. "Put me DOWN." She snapped, the men huffing and puffing and following orders! "Join you in a WHAT! You come around here to MY island and start asking questions about MY ship and you want ME to join YOU in a drink, just who do you think you are anyway!" Sela's hands shifted to her hips, her face barking into his, she was mad! “Aaaah!” Roberts moaned. “You’re making me repeat me’self. I’m Roberts, “Black Hat” Roberts.” He grinned at the agitated Sela, adjusting his trademark hat, with almost a defiantly behind that cunning smile. “I know for a fact you’re not deaf, so come,” Roberts said as he walked and sat at the bar, tapping the stool beside him, essentially inviting Sela to sit. Everyone was frozen, not even the bartender dared to move. “I don’t know what’s the fuss, I only asked about your ship, sheesh!” He scoffed as he gulped down some rum. He looked back at Sela, and pointed to her face. “Better be careful, all tha’ attitude will wrinkly that pretty face, Zaha!” He turned around once again, continuing with his drink and awaiting Sela to accept his invitation. Sela was practically twitching, who was he to talk to her like that! "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? No ones going to tell ME what to do on my very own island!!! You- you- rascal!" Sela snapped her fingers, the three buff men who had stood at the door way now coming forward. "Larry, Moe, Curly, sic 'em!" The girl cheered, sending the brutish men forward to deliver their worst toward this man who had disrespected her. Sela crossed her arms, standing behind her men who pounded their fists into each others to assert dominance. "Now, learn your lesson!!" She whined, a signal for her boys, a signal to beat this guy up. One of the guys quickly approached Roberts, grabbing him by his shoulder. Roberts was still drinking, and as the guy attempted to drag him, Roberts suddenly squirmed his way out of the man’s grip, now standing behind him and in front of the other two, still drinking. The man then turned and struck his fist at the back of Roberts head, but with by simply leaning to the right, the fist hit one of the other goons in the face. Roberts just sidestepped and observed the man in pain. He chuckled as he slurped what was left of his drink. The other people at the bar began to chuckle. Angered by such an embarrassing display, the three goons charged at Roberts at the same time. With a straight kick to the first one’s stomach, Roberts launched him all across the bar, smashing into the wall, the next one drew his dagger, and aimed at Roberts neck, which prompted the pirate to grab the man’s hand, and flip him over his shoulder, smashing him into the hardwood floor. The last one hesitated slightly, but Roberts advanced, drunk slightly, and his perpetual smile turned serious. Roberts quickly stepped into the man’s personal space, inches from his face. Tapping the man on his chest with his hand, the underling felt an invisible force sink into his chest, before suddenly, he was without air, and his body was flung with great force towards the bar’s entrance, flying all the way into the streets. Before anyone could react to what they just witnessed, Roberts had picked his sword, which he had lying on a table, and stepped besides Sela, in an attempt to grab her in his arms. “Hey, hey miss! That wasn’t nice at all!” Roberts smiled. “And even after I offered you a drink...” Sela's eyes were practically springing from their sockets! How? Why? WHO was he? God he was annoying, and drunk to top it all off! "Cheater!" Sela yelled, throwing her fists down and stomping her feet like a toddler throwing a fit at the sight of her strongest and most loyal cremates being defeated so easily! "Fine. If you want it done right, do it yourself." The pirate princess quickly recovered, flipping her hair and pointing towards the unknown man who had dared defy her. "Why would I want to drink with you animal!" Sela kneeled, her palm touching the floor of the tavern. "Sprette Slott" she called out, pulling a plank upward and slamming it down, the floor having the consistency of elastic then waved like a raging ocean, acting like a dangerous indoor trampoline that sent many of the bar flies well, FLYING! A malicious giggle could be heard from the one spot in all the bar that hadn't been turned into a deadly bounce trap, an arrogant look on the pink haired girls face. "Luckily, I ate the Raka Raka no Mi, anything and everything I touch will soften at my command!" Sela exclaimed proudly, moving her hands to her hips and laughing at all the chaos she had caused. Category:Role-Plays Category:Lemasters30 Category:PuddingCups